My Blue Eyed Girl
by itmeansnothing
Summary: Miley catches Lilly dancing. One-Shot Liley Fluff.


**My Blue Eyed Girl**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

"Lilly! That's disgusting!" Miley recoils at her friends ability to cram two slices of pizza into her mouth

"Don't be such a girl" Lilly somehow manages to direct her voice around the food in her mouth to defend herself

"My dad lets us take our pizza upstairs to my room for the first time, trusting us not to make a mess or stain anything with pizza sauce and you decide to stuff as much as you can in your mouth making it more likely for a mess and my dad killing us" Miley vents looking at the floor around Lilly for crumbs

"You really need to relax, I mean come on your Hannah Montana for goodness sake, you sing in front of thousands almost every day in packed out stadiums, surely you can handle your dad" Lilly notices Miley staring "What now? Miss Neurotic?"

Miley smiles, picking up a napkin and wiping Lilly's lips "You looked a mess" causing an annoying groan to come from the blond not appreciating her actions

"Would you stop doing that...mother" taking the napkin from the brunette

"Well eat your food like a normal person"

"Nope!" Lilly refuses in a 5 year old voice "If I eat like a normal person then you wouldn't like me as much"

"How'd you figure that?" Miley tilts her head to the side in reaction to her friends statement

"Well you were drawn to me for my quirky behaviour so if I changed I wouldn't be the girl you became friends with, and you don't want me to change do you?" Lilly effortlessly explains taking another  
pizza from the box

"No"

"Exactly" Miley gets up "Where you going?" Lilly asks as Miley heads to the door "Miley?" She continues towards the door "HEY!" Lilly throws her arms up in the air

"I'm going to get a drink, you want anything?" Miley finally responds as she reaches the door

"Yeah, coke" Miley turns and heads downstairs "What was that about?" Lilly wonders as she takes a bite out of her pizza but not minding that she's gone as it gives her the chance to bask in the smell and warmth of her best friends room, she sets down her pizza on the plate and gets up wiping her hands on her combat shorts not minding if they stain, wondering over to the pictures on the bedside cabinet and smiling when seeing Miley with her family in one photo, with her first guitar in another, her gaze falls to the slightly ajar draw

"No I can't" but her hand has already begun opening the draw, she slowly looks in to see a CD with nothing written on it, picking it up she flips it over to see if there is anything indicating to what's on it but there is no such luck "Oh well" Lilly skips over to the stereo and inserts the CD and presses play  
The sound of a guitar rings out through the speakers causing Lilly to instantly begin tapping her foot on the against the floor and clapping her hands together with the beat in the music

_Hey where did we go,  
Days when the rains came  
Down in the hollow,  
Playin' a new game,_

Lilly brings her feet to life, moving to the left before clapping her hands together then moving to the right and incorporating a twirl while reaching to her head and removing her cap throwing it over her shoulder to the bed

_Laughing and a running hey, hey  
Skipping and a jumping  
In the misty morning fog with  
Our hearts a thumpin' and you_

Lilly jumps to the right with her arms stretching to the side before running and jumping onto the bed then skipping off towards the window to grab the curtain and begin dancing with it, getting caught up in the fabric then closing them with both hands while still dancing

_My brown eyed girl,  
You my brown eyed girl._

As she turns from the window to jump back onto the bed she notices the picture of Miley on the bedside cabinet again and smiles, jumping from one foot to the other she points to the picture singing "My brown eyed girl" before changing the line to "You my blue eyed girl"

_Whatever happened  
To Tuesday and so slow  
Going down the old mine  
With a transistor radio_

She jumps back onto the bed and starts jumping from one side of the mattress to the other with her hands and hair waving through the air with ease, completely submerging in the song, jumping off the bed again she robots towards the stereo and turns up the volume

_Standing in the sunlight laughing,  
Hiding behind a rainbow's wall,  
Slipping and sliding  
All along the water fall, with you_

She twirls flailing her arms up and down in front of her, letting the music direct her moves, skipping from left to right she grabs a toy bear and putting its paws in each of her hands, dances with it and she jumps back on the bed with the terrified bear along with her

_My brown eyed girl,  
You my brown eyed girl.  
Do you remember when we used to sing,  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da_

She sings "My blue eyed girl, You my blue eyed girl" throwing the bear to the floor and raising her hands above her head, moving her head from side to side her blond hair moving rapidly with her

_So hard to find my way,  
Now that I'm all on my own.  
I saw you just the other day,  
My how you have grown,_

Clapping her hands together and nodding along to the music completely unaware that Miley has been standing at the door watching everything from the very start, laughing and giggling at her excitable friend

_Cast my memory back there, Lord  
Sometime I'm overcome thinking 'bout  
Making love in the green grass  
Behind the stadium with you_

Lilly jumps off the bed and dances towards the Hannah Montana clothes and wig, holding them up to her nose she breathes in her secret crushes over-powering scent, sending her back to the all nights at the different stadiums when she looks on impressed and proud

_My brown eyed girl  
You my brown eyed girl  
Do you remember when we used to sing  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da._

She sets them down and spins around the room with her eyes closed singing words "My blue eyed girl" until she bumps into Miley in the middle of the room, feeling arms around her she opens her eyes to see that she is caught standing in a hug with Miley's blue eyes looking straight at her, Miley can feel Lilly's heart beating fast against her from all the dancing, Lilly can feel Miley's heart doing the same and looks at her eyes wide.

Miley sings "You my blue eyed girl" before slowly leaning in embracing Lilly in a gentle kiss.

**Author's Note: I reached deep into my pockets and pulled out some Liley fluff. Hopefully something make you smile.  
The song was 'Brown Eyed Girl' by Van Morrison  
Thanks for your time, Review if you want.**


End file.
